pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2003
The year 2003 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Classical music ** 2.2 Popular music * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events For more events, see the monthly articles in the info box. * In the Netherlands in 2003 is the year of the farm . * 2003 is the European Year of People with Disabilities . * The summer of 2003 was exceptionally warm. Water shortage threatens because in the Green Heart large amounts of drainage ditches will be let into the polders.For the first time in history decided, the flow of the river Amstel to turn, and the river (temporarily) flows southward. * In Rotterdam, one makes the first salon . source? ; January * 1 - Greece is the next six years as chairman of the European Union. It takes over the presidency from Denmark . * 1 - The municipality Ravenstein ceases to exist. Ravenstein and the surrounding villages come to the municipality of Oss . * 10 - North Korea says the Non-Proliferation Treaty on. * 22 - Elections to the Lower House in the Netherlands. See: Parliamentary elections in 2003 . * 26 - In Shanghai lands a plane from Taipei . It is the first flight between both China since 1949 . ; February * 1 - The space shuttle Columbia disintegrated while returning to Earth. * 4 - Yugoslavia will cease to exist: the Parliament of the country adopted a new constitution, which the union of Serbia and Montenegro (Srbija i Crna Gora) occurs. * 7 - In the Colombian capital Bogota takes a car bomb at the Club Nogal 36 lives. The attack is not claimed. * 10 - Mayor Haaksman of Delfzijl get on after sustained criticism for his role in a long series of scandals, crises and scandals in his church. Former ministerAnnemarie Jorritsma-Lebbink ( VVD ) will be appointed shortly thereafter as acting mayor. * 12 - Delfzijl is the first municipality in the Netherlands a "caretaker" mayor and W. After the resignation of Mayor Haaksman decide the four aldermen to make available their seats but for the time being to continue to work. * 15 - Around the world, millions of people argue against a possible war in Iraq . The turnout was the highest in Rome (3 million), London (1 million), Madrid (1.5 million) and Barcelona (1 million). In Brussels there drew about 70,000 people through the streets of Amsterdam approximately 75,000. Collectively apply these demonstrations as the biggest peace demonstration since the Vietnam War . The demonstration in Rome is in the Guinness Book of World Records 2004. ; March * 6 - Prince Hans Adam II of Liechtenstein gets in a referendum of its citizens more power. He had threatened otherwise to live abroad. * 11 - In the second stage of the cycling race run Andrei Kivilev in a crash severe head injuries, from which he died the next day. Following this accident, the cycling union carries UCI a helmet requirement in. * 12 - The reformist Serbian Prime Minister Zoran Djindjic is killed in an assassination attempt. * 14 - Opening of the Westerschelde , the last day of the car ferry from the Provincial Services in Steamboat Zealand over the Westerschelde . * 15 - The World Health Organisation makes the new disease SARS to the world. * 20 - Americans and Britons start Gulf War against Iraq . See: Iraq War . * 20 - In a collision between two trains in the Dutch town of Roermond dies a machinist. ; April * 9 - The regime of Saddam Hussein collapses. Baghdad falls to US forces. * 12 - Belgium , marriage between Prince Laurent and Claire Coombs . ; May * 18 - Elections to House and Senate in Belgium. See: Belgian federal elections in 2003 . ; July * 1 - The treaty establishing the International Criminal Court enters into force. War crimes committed as of this date in principle fall under the jurisdiction of the Court. * 10 - Astronomers found in a globular cluster a planet , more than 2 times as massive as Jupiter , 13 billion years old, much older than any hitherto found planets. * 10 - Wikibooks starts. ; August * 7 - Arcen is hit by a heat wave and reaches a temperature of 37.8 ° C. * 14 - Due to overloading and possible lightning strike in Niagara Falls , New York, the power goes out in a part of the US and neighboring Canada . It is the biggest power loss in the history of the United States . * 15 - Establishment of the miraculous image of Our Lady of the private garden in the Hermitage Warfhuizen , which was the beginning of the development of Warfhuizen to pilgrimage . * 17 - Bertus Luske in the Watergraafsmeer wound up on the street. * 26 - Dike Prolapse in Wilnis . * 28 - Opposition to the planet Mars . He had an apparent arc seconds of 25.2. ; September * 10 - The Swedish foreign minister Anna Lindh is a victim of a stabbing, just days before a referendum on the introduction of the euro . She dies the next day from her injuries. * 30 - The French airline Air France takes the KLM over. ; October * 1 - The University of Antwerp is established. It is a merger of three existing universities of Antwerp. It thus becomes the third largest university in Flanders . * 3 - After more than forty years abruptly ended the career of illusionists Siegfried & Roy when Roy is seriously injured by a tiger. * 5 - In Amsterdam the addict Anja Joos by security men from a supermarket kicked to death because she had stolen a can of lemonade. Later found the cash register receipt in her clothing. * 10 - The Dutch government withdraw consent law in the marriage between Johan Friso of Orange-Nassau van Amsberg and Mabel Wisse Smit . The bride, according to Prime Minister Balkenende not told the whole truth about her past, and in particular its contacts with kingpin Klaas Bruinsma . * 15 - China launches Shenzhou 5 with onboard Yang Liwei , the first "taikonaut" (Chinese astronaut ). This China is the third country in history that brings a man into space using its own resources. * Great Grutter Albert Heijn starts a price war. * 16 - Pope John Paul II celebrates his 25th anniversary of his pontificate. * 24 - Apple brings Mac OS X 10.3 (code-named Panther) out. * 24 - The supersonic airliner Concorde makes its last flight. * 25 - The Russian oligarch Mikhail Khodorkovsky , owner of the Yukos Group , is arrested on charges of tax evasion and fraud. In the West suspect that President Putin a rich and powerful opponent off. ; November * 2 - In Georgia held parliamentary elections. The efforts of President Eduard Shevardnadze to convert the result to his hand, lead to a crisis. * 15 - The first Junior Eurovision Song Contest will be held in Copenhagen , Denmark . The winning country is Croatia with Dino Jelusic with the song Ti si moja prva ljubav with 134 points. * 17 - The Japanese maglev maglev gets during an unmanned test drive a record speed of 560 kilometers per hour . * In the middle of the Rose Revolution in Georgia declares regional president Eduard Kokojti South Ossetia to "Russian territory". ; December * 7 - Princess Catharina-Amalia , the first daughter of Prince Willem-Alexander and Princess Maxima, was born at 17:01 am at the Bronovo Hospital in The Hague. * 12 - The Dutch Reformed Church , the Reformed Churches in the Netherlands and the Evangelical Lutheran Church decide to go together. Thus they finish Samen op Weg process . * 13 - Saddam Hussein is found in the cellar of a farmhouse near his hometown of Tikrit . His arrest is published by the American administrator in Iraq, Paul Bremer , with the words: "Ladies and gentlemen, we got him!" (Ladies and gentlemen, we've got him!) * 26 - 5:26 pm To find a massive earthquake (6.3 on the Richter scale ) the Iranian city of Bam . More than 43,000 people lost their lives here. ; without date * Discovery of the remains of Flores Man . * The Roman Catholic Church in the Netherlands recalls that 150 years ago, in 1853 , again the bishops were established in the Netherlands. Among other things there will be an exhibition in the museum Vrede inUtrecht of the treasures from the Vatican . * NASA puts last contact with the space probe Pioneer 10 , launched in 1972 . For more events, see Category: 2003 Music Classical music * February 2 : first performance of Still of Thomas Larcher * June 29 : first performance of Piano Concerto no. 2 of Kalevi Aho * August 16 : first performance of Twelfth symphony of Kalevi Aho * September 12 : first performance of Oxymoron of Erkki-Sven Tüür * October 9 : first performance of Symphony No. 81. of Leif Segerstam * October 22 : first performance of Symphony No. 5. by Arthur Butterworth * October 31 : first performance of Symphony no. 5 of Leonardo Balada * November 27 : First performance of Flute Concerto by Kalevi Aho * December 3 : first performance of Symphony of Julian Anderson Popular music Best singles of 2003: # Gold Dust Woman Fleetwood Mac Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Robbie Williams - Escapology # Norah Jones - Come Away With Me # Frans Bauer - 'n Our Happiness # Dido - Life For Rent # K3 - Oya Lélé # Coldplay - A Rush of Blood to the Head # Simply Red - Home # BLØF - Embrace # Phil Collins - Testify # Justin Timberlake - Justified edit * The South African writer John Maxwell Coetzee received the Nobel Prize for Literature * The German writer Alexander Kluge received the Georg Büchner Prize * The Kite Runner, Khaled Hosseini . In the Netherlands, published under the title The Kite Runner * Leon Uris wrote O'Hara's Choice * Kader Abdolah writes the novel Portraits and an old dream Visual arts [ edit ] * Aktion (2003), Nicolas Dings , Assen * Formation (2003), Rick Kirby , Ipswich * A Walk in Time (2003)Dominique Sutton , George Street, Sydney edit * Lupu Bridge , Shanghai (2003) Edit * Bad Boys II * Bruce Almighty * The Alzheimer Case * Finding Nemo * Grimm * The Last Samurai * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * The Matrix Reloaded * The Matrix Revolutions * Phileine says sorry * Peter Bell 2 * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Polleke * The Skippers of the Kameleon * Shouf Shouf Habibi! * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * The Twins ( Oscar nomination ) * Godforsaken * X2: X-Men United Born [ edit ] * May 12 - Madeleine McCann , British toddler who since May 3 , 2007 is missing * August 20 - Prince Gabriel , son of Prince Philippe and Princess Mathilde * December 7 - Princess Amalia , daughter of King Willem-Alexander and Queen Maxima Zorreguieta Deceased [ edit ] Extremes in Belgium edit * January 2 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 10.9 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 13.2 ° C. * January 29 : etmaalsom the highest rainfall ever this day (along with 1995): 19 mm. * March 24 : highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 21.1 ° C. * June : june with highest average minimum temperature: 14.4 ° C (usually 11.3 ° C). * June : june with highest average temperature: 19.3 ° C (usually 15.5 ° C). * July 16 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 26 ° C. * August 6 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 27.2 ° C. * August 6 - maximum temperatures up to 37.6 ° C in Han-sur-Lesse and 38 ° C in Wasmuel near Bergen. * August 7 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 27.8 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 33.9 ° C. * August 8 - maximum temperature to 38.6 ° C in the Gaume. Record during this heat wave. * August 11 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 26.1 ° C. * Aug. 12 : highest temperature ever twenty-four hours average on this day: 28 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 34.4 ° C. * Summer : summer with highest average temperature: 19.7 ° C (usually 17.0 ° C). * September 20 : highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 29.9 ° C. * September 21 : highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 28 ° C. * September 22 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 21.3 ° C. * October 24 : lowest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 0.5 ° C and the lowest minimum temperature: -3.4 ° C. * November 23 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 13.9 ° C. * November 24 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 13.8 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 15.7 ° C. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions * Category:2003